Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels have advantages of low power consumption, small dimension, thinness, wide viewing angles, etc., are extensively used, and are recognized as superior display devices of next generation industries. OLED display applications in the terminal TV markets will be widespread as time passes.
Primary technology of large-sized white OLED (WOLED) devices is Bottom-OLED technology, designs of the Bottom-OLED technology have low aperture ratios and cannot satisfy high resolution requirements in the market. Therefore, a Top-OLED technology for WOLEDs has been developed. Designs of the Top-OLED technology have advantages such as high resolution, excellent optical effect by transparent cathodes, etc. However, because they are limited by manufacturing equipment and process, each layer of a WOLED and the cathode employ an open mask to form an entire surface of coating, issues of voltage sag of the WOLED device and non-uniform displaying of the display panel are un-ignorable.
As described above, in a conventional OLED device, each coating layer of the OLED device employs an open mask plate for coating deposition. However, organic material for deposition blocks connection holes and causes a cathode to be unable to be connected to an auxiliary cathode, such that voltage sage of the electrode and displaying uniformness of the display panel are affected to further influence performance of the OLED device.